When you're gone: Singing with love
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: This is the song fiction that carries on after the best loved story When you're gone! Hope you love this one! You're free to request for songs. Includes Ed, Al, Bry and Alex.Please R and R! May contain swearing in the lyrics. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

The crime

This is my new story, which comes after the first story when you're gone. This basically uses the same characters as before with mainly Edward, Alphonse, and Bryony and Alex. This takes place in this café on the university campus. They simply sing there for money. They can all sing so it makes sense. You can request for songs and I'll try and put them in for you using the characters you want choosing between the four above. I'll add my own as well anyway but it's fun to get requests in reviews.

Hope you enjoy this!

Read when you're gone first if you want a full idea of the characters.

Daisukebebop


	2. Respect

The crime

Author's note: I've been listening to Pink for a while and I thought I'd start this fan fiction off with a laugh. This is Respect by Pink with Bryony, Edward and Alphonse! Hope you like this one!

Sorry for bad grammar but this was how the lyrics were set out on lyrics so I had to stay true to it.

Ed: 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4

Work it, work it work it work.

The music started playing.

Bry: It's my rap song.

Bry: 1-2-3-4

I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face. Pick up lines like what's your sign won't get you any place

When me and all my girls, go walkin' down the street, it seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes beep beep.

Bry: 'Cos this body is a priceless piece. Of lovin' unconditionally. Yes sir!

So Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free. Now, now, now!

Hey ladies.

Ed/Al: Yeah!

Bry: Let 'em know it ain't easy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come together!

Sisters.

Ed/Al: Yeah!

Bry: It's time to be greedy. Nothin' good comes for free.

Ed: Nothin' good comes for free.

Alphonse pushed in to sing.

Al: Mirror, mirror on the wall damn I sure look fine.

I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me mine.

When I pass you in a club, "Oo lala" you gasp.

Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of ass!

Alex dragged Alphonse off stage for some "punishment", which left Edward and Bryony on stage.

Bry: 'Cos this body is a priceless piece. Of lovin' unconditionally. Yes sir. So Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?

You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free.

Now, now, now.

Bry: Hey ladies.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: Let 'em know it ain't easy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T let's come together.

Sisters.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: It's time to be greedy.

Nothin' good comes for free

Hey ladies.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: Let 'em know it ain't easy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T let's come together.

Sisters.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: Its time to be greedy. Nothin' good comes for free. Nothin' good comes for free.

Ed: No jealousy, no envy girl, c'mon, let's work it out.

Bry: Aha Aha

Ed: No freebies in the limousine, that's not what it's about.

Bry: Aha Aha

Ed: Let 'em know there's work to do, give it up he won't call you.

Bry: Aha Aha

Ed: Respect is just a minimum, go on girl and get you some.

Bry: Aha

Bry: 1-2-3-4

Ladies.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: Let 'em know it ain't easy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Let's come together.

Sisters.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: It's time to be greedy.

Nothin' good comes for free.

Bry: Hey ladies.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: Let 'em know it ain't easy. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Let's come together.

Sisters.

Ed: Yeah!

Bry: It's time to be greedy. Nothin' good comes for free.

Bry: Let's come together.

Ed: C'mon girls let's work it out.

Bry: Let's come together.

Ed: We'll show them what we're talkin' about.

Bry: Let's come together.

Ed: C'mon girls let's work it out.

Bry: Let's come together. Let's come together.

Author's note: Hope you liked that one. Again you can request in a review or just review anyway. There will be more songs.

Daisukebebop


	3. If these walls could talk

The crime

Author's note: Yo dudes! Fulfilling a request now with a Vic Mignogna song. I'm sorry that I don't know the others that have been requested for but this one I can do. Keep requesting though. I do enjoy the reviews. Includes Edward, Bryony, Alphonse and Alex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vic Mignogna or his works in any shape or form.

Ed: Ok! A certain Mic Vignogna does this song! I have been told that I sound a lot like him so I thought I'd treat you to this one and let you see for yourself. The lyrics also sound a lot like an event that took places a couple of years ago that happened to me. You might figure it out.

The song started with smooth pipe music on the backing CD.

The drums kicked in with the rhythm before the piano joined in to it.

Ed: Would they call us fools? Surrounding the love we made. Did we make the right moves? Watching the games we played. Were we losers or winners? Call us beginners.

Ed/Bry: Always thought we were alone. We've been watched. Who could have known?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed/Bry: Maybe they're the only ones. Witnesses to what's been done here.

Al/Al: Witnesses, done.

Ed: Maybe someone's heart should be takin' a walk.

Al/Al: Maybe we would know

Ed: And maybe we would know if these walls could talk.

Ed: A motionless square. Echoes the way we beat. Eavesdroppers they're, closing around the heat. Either silence or crying. Something is dying.

Ed/Bry: Did we mean all that we said? Could we love outside the bed?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed/Bry: Maybe they're the only ones. Witnesses to what's been done here.

Al/Al: Witnesses, done.

Ed: Maybe someone's heart should be takin' a walk.

Al/Al: Maybe we would know

Ed: And maybe we would know if these walls could talk.

Ed/Bry: Did we mean all that we said? Could we love outside the bed?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed: If these walls could talk.

Al/Al: Ooh, if these walls could talk. What would they be saying? What would they be saying?

Ed/Bry: Maybe they're the only ones. Witnesses to what's been done here.

Al/Al: Witnesses, done.

Ed: Maybe someone's heart should be takin' a walk.

Al/Al: Maybe we would know

Ed: And maybe we would know if these walls could talk. Know if these walls could talk. Maybe we would know. Maybe we would finally know. We'd know. We'd know. We'd know. Maybe we would know. Finally know. Finally know.

The music faded gradually leaving the audience clapping.

Author's note: Sorry if you don't like the layout of the lyrics. Tell me how I could improve if you like. Again please review and request and read (obviously). Bye for now.


	4. I've got a theory

The crime

Author's note: I was watching looking through my CDs and found my Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack from Once more with feeling. I thought this song was quite good. This is dedicated to all the reviewers I got for When you're gone while I was on holiday!

Edward, Alphonse, Bryony and Alex stepped up on the stage.

'Hi guys! Sorry for our two weeks of nothingness without any announcement!' Edward apologized. 'Our IMCOMPITENT author Daisukebebop was of having a whirl in Great Yarmouth while leaving us high and dry EVEN THOUGH she would promise to tell us all when she was leaving! That's right! She PROMISED!'

'But anyway! Let's turn those frowns upside down! Daisukebebop has decided to give a real doozy for us all to do! You may know this from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If not then enjoy.' Edward finished.

Alex: I've got a theory. That's a demon. A dancing demon nah something isn't right there.

Bry: I've got a theory. Some kid is dreamin'. And we're all stuck inside his wacky broad-way nightmare. (Does unenthusiastic jazz hands)

Ed: I've got theory we should work this out.

Ed/Bry/Al: It's getting' eerie what's this cheery singing all about.

Ed: It could be witches. Some evil witches. Which is ridiculous cos' witches they were persecuted wicker good and love the earth and womanpower and I'll be over here. (Ed steps to the side)

Al: I've got a theory. It could be bunnies.

Bry: I've got a-

(Heavy rock music chimes in)

Al: Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes. They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses and what's with all the carrots. What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!

(Rock music ceases)

Or maybe midgets.

'Hey!' Edward gets annoyed out of habit.

Bry: I've got a theory we should work this fast.

Alex/Bry: because it clearly could get serious before it's past.

Bry: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together. What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse. We've all been there. The same old trips. Why should we care?

Bry/Al/Ed: What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute. We have to try. We'll pay the price. It's do or die.

Bry: Hey I've died twice.

Bry/Ed/Al: What can't we face if we're together?

Alex: What can't we face?

Bry/Ed/Al: What's in this place that we can't weather.

Alex: If we're together.

Bry/Ed/Al: There's nothing that we can't face.

Al: Except for bunnies.

Author's note: I know that didn't last very long but due to my total incompetence and me on holiday I didn't tell you and all I got was sunburn. But hopefully this makes up for it. I did receive your reviews from when you're gone and I loved them. Thank you so much. It's nice to know you still like my stories. I'll try and be better next time.

Daisukebebop


	5. I kissed a girl

The crime

Author's note: Sorry again for my lack of updating. This has been the only time I could update so I'm doing it now. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I hope I haven't upset you. This is Ed, Bry and Al. Something new. Bryony means to grow. Lol. I didn't know that before. I just like then name.

Edward, Bryony and Alphonse stepped on the stage where they belonged.

Ed: Again Daisukebebop has been VERY naughty! But apparently her excuse is that she's been too busy planning the sequel! The sequel! It's sounding pretty good and apparently she's in the middle of chapter 4 now. But it's not going up until it's mostly finished or before then. (Edward chucks away the piece of paper that bore the news)

Bry: But let's get on with the song. That's what you're all here for right? Now this one is a relatively new and popular song by Kate Perry. You may have guessed what the song is but just listen for the sake. (Bryony smiled and took her place)

Edward took hold of the microphone and the beat started.

Ed: This was never the way I planned

Not, my intention

I got so brave drink in hand

Lost, my discretion.

It's not what, I'm used to

Just, want to try it on

I'm curious for you

Caught attention

Ed: I kissed a girl

And I liked I-it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl

Just to try I-it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I like I-it

I liked I-it

No I don't even know your name

It, doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just, human nature

It's not what, good girls do

Not, how they should behave

My head gets, so confused

Hard, to obey

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

And I like I-it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

Just to try I-it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Al: Ooo

Ed: It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

And I liked I-it

I liked I-it

Bry: Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to, deny it

Ain't no big deal it's

Innoce--nt

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

And I liked I-it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

Just to try I-it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Al: Ooo

Ed: It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

Al: Ooo

Ed: I kissed a girl

And I liked I-it

I liked I-it

Author's note: I got this on my phone and thought it would be fun to do. While I'm typing up the sequel I'm also planning a FMA and friends crossover for the complete laugh. But there's an evil man and a NEW homunculus! I'll try and get them up for you. See you for now.


End file.
